


Spank 番外四

by MRhyukjae



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae
Summary: 打孩子预警小心慎入





	Spank 番外四

李赫宰又被公司丢去出差，不管李东海怎么哼哼唧唧第二天早上醒来的时候还是只摸到冰凉的床单，李赫宰那一边的被子被他团成团抱在怀里，整张脸都埋在李赫宰的枕头上，留恋他留下来的味道。

在一起时间长了两人也不复从前那么腻歪，李赫宰不在家他就跑工作室或者去认识的哥哥家里转转，自己给自己找事情做，而不是无所事事地骚扰李赫宰。

李赫宰家走廊上挂着他最喜欢的埃菲尔铁塔，挂的时间久了白色边框都变成浅浅的灰色。李东海搬进来之后好说歹才让他松口换一幅，结果挑挑拣拣选了小半年都没选到心仪的画来代替。求婚之后，两人跑到夏威夷度假结婚蜜月一条龙，李东海抱着李赫宰送他的新婚礼物，咔咔咔一路拍。他大学期间就喜欢摄影，参加比赛还拿过几个小奖，回来一挑图选了三张两人都满意的照片准备找厂家制作出来挂在走廊墙上。

这会儿李赫宰刚走没两天画就到了，李东海人来疯的小脾气根本耐不住把新鲜的东西丢着不管，又寻思着等李赫宰回家要给他一个惊喜，向他求个表扬。和哥哥吃过晚饭把人叫到家里来陪他挂画，还不忘拍个视频发给李赫宰。收到视频李赫宰敷衍地夸了几句，兴奋到头的小孩儿也没听出来，听到李赫宰说后天就能回家了，更是高兴得在视频这头手舞足蹈。

李赫宰到家的时候还是上午，李东海工作室忙不在家。他累得慌干脆连公司也不去了，在家休息，等小朋友回家。

听见敲门声李赫宰从书房出来，刚露出半截身子就被扑了个满怀。小孩想他得紧挂在他身上又亲又咬。两个人都懒得做饭，点个外卖简单解决了晚饭又腻乎到一堆去了。洗完澡，李东海跟条没骨头的蛇一样缠在李赫宰身上，窝在一堆看《怦然心动》，青涩暗恋像微酸果酒，越是浸在蜜里的人越贪求那点酸味。放到字幕表的时候更是得寸进尺，整个人都要骑在李赫宰身上了。

又等他腻歪了一会儿，李赫宰从他身底下钻出来，拽了拽还瘫在沙发上耍赖的小孩“起来了，有账跟你算。”

小孩一脸懵，又又又又又怎么了。

他寻思着李赫宰出差这四天里他每天乖得跟兔子一样，不管干啥都先跟李赫宰打报告，三餐吃了什么也给李赫宰拍照过去，虽然没有李赫宰他们被对方招待大鱼大肉那么丰盛，至少也色香味俱全。走之前才清算完一波，怎么这才刚回来又有账算了。

李东海磨磨唧唧不动弹，李赫宰也不催他，等他受不了自己乖乖跑到走廊就看见李赫宰已经从储物间里拿出他挂画时架的梯子，之前家里也没有，他为了挂画特意跑去找物业借了一个，还没来得及还李赫宰就回来了。

“干嘛呀，我怎么了嘛？”

李赫宰瞥他一眼，他一脸的委屈迷惑，看来是真的不知道自己为啥又要被算账。好心地从兜里掏出手机来翻出李东海发给他的视频，播放。前面一大截都是李东海在镜头前晃悠，一会儿又跑过来调了调滤镜。李东海凑在手机前跟他一起看，这段视频他熟悉得很，发给李赫宰之前他翻来覆去看了好几遍，确保自己每一个表情动作都完美无缺。李东海站上梯子挂第一幅画时李赫宰按了暂停。

“这儿，看出什么问题来了吗？”

李东海脑袋也不敢抬，小心翼翼地抬起眼皮瞄他一眼，摇头。

“再仔细看看呢？你自己看出问题和我告诉你问题可不是一个档次，你知道的。”

“就是没有嘛。”李东海看了又看，恨不得钻进手机里检查每一个细节。被李赫宰指出问题来至少得多挨十个屁板儿。

“穿着拖鞋就敢上梯子，能耐了啊李东海。”

“那不是没多高吗？”

“你还敢顶嘴了是吗？！”

李东海抿紧嘴巴死命摇头，整个人绷得笔挺贴在墙上，恨不得和墙壁融为一体。

“没多高你下来的时候差点摔了？”

“继续看。”李东海不敢说话，怯生生地盯着屏幕。

放到他挂第二幅画时又按下暂停。

“还敢一手拿着画爬梯子，李东海牛逼啊你！生怕摔不着是不是？”天知道李赫宰看视频的时候有多心惊胆战，生怕梯子一个不稳他整个人直接仰过去。这会儿说起来他火气又上来了语气也变得愈加严肃，像个炸药厂处处都贴着黑色骷髅头。

“我错了，哥哥。”李东海缩着脖子害怕，李赫宰对他的安全问题管得很严，偏偏他大大咧咧惯了，在小事上总是触及李赫宰底线。他自个儿不觉得，等李赫宰一件件给他揉碎了讲出来，他又后怕。因为这些挨了不少教训，今天估计也逃不掉。他还是有点委屈，李赫宰今天刚到家，他以为就算没有烛光晚餐他们也会有一个美好浪漫的夜晚，结果没想到，小别胜新婚就要在巴掌和板子中度过了。

李赫宰不说话，继续放视频，李东海也不敢吭声他知道自己后面还不小心踹到梯子角。果不其然放到那儿的时候李赫宰又停了下来，也不出声，盯着李东海看。

“呜，这个真的是不小心踢到的，我不是故意的。”李东海被他没有温度冰冰冷冷地眼神看得害怕，呜咽出声，小手捏着衣服角拧成一团。  
李赫宰伸手捏了一把他的脸，在他面前蹲下身来。“行了，还没说你呢就开始哭，让我看看小猪蹄有没有伤到。”

李东海把脚从灰色拖鞋里拿出来，踩在李赫宰膝盖上，李赫宰捏着脚踝左右看了看，确定小猪蹄指甲完好，没什么大碍，才给他放下去，站起身来。

“穿拖鞋上梯子，不扶好单手爬梯子，自己不知道自己错哪儿了还让哥哥说，顶嘴。四项你自己说多少下。”

“四，四十下。”

李赫宰被他气乐了，捏了两把他滑溜溜的脸蛋“我看起来这么好打发吗，东海。”

“那，那八十下行不行哥哥，呜呜。”李东海吓得不行，还没被揍呢就忍不住哭出声来。

“折中，六十下。脱光。”

两人现在正站在走廊上，李东海脱了睡衣睡裤不知道往哪里放，又不敢扔在地上，不然李赫宰又要重新洗衣服。李赫宰拍了拍梯子的横梯示意他搭在上面。李东海照办又乖乖把内裤也脱掉，搭在睡裤上面。

“热身你可以选抱着你自己的腿或者抱着我的腿。”

闻言李东海毫不犹豫蹭到李赫宰身边去，弯下腰抱住李赫宰的小腿，脑袋抵在他的膝窝上方，把光溜溜的小屁股完全暴露在李赫宰眼前。

李赫宰一只手固定住他的腰防止他乱动，另一只手捏了捏软嫩的臀肉，扬起巴掌一边一下毫不客气地扇在臀瓣上。

李东海也不闹，一动不动乖乖挨打。热身没有数量限制，主要是看李赫宰下手的轻重。等到臀肉被一层均匀的浅红覆盖，手掌盖在上面微微发热就代表正式惩罚开始。

李赫宰揉了揉他的臀肉，示意他起身。“站到梯子那儿去，两只手举过头顶抓着最上边的栏杆。”

他调整姿势的时候李赫宰进卧室去拿戒尺，半个手掌宽的木制戒尺简直是李东海屁股蛋儿的亲密恋人，时不时就要出来见见面接个吻。

“屁股撅高，腿分开跟梯子一样宽。就这个姿势保持不动，哪儿出问题哪儿挨打知道了吗？”

“知道了哥哥。”李东海有点害羞，大多数时候挨罚都是穿着上衣趴着或者跪在床上。让他脱光衣服，光着身子挨打也是惩罚里的一项，何况现在他整个人以一个完全展开的姿态站在李赫宰面前，除了戒尺还有李赫宰的视线都毫不顾及的打在他身上。

“刚刚热身给你算十下，接下来还有五十下，自己报数。”

“啊，一！”李东海还没有反应过来戒尺就已经落到了臀上。比巴掌重多了，一阵闷痛从两瓣肉蔓延开来。

“二，嗯，三，四，五。”和往常不一样，戒尺接二连三地往下落，而不是每一下都等疼痛充分扩散了再打下一次。虽然不用每次都疼得那么充分，但这样集中的抽打也让疼痛在短时间内堆积到一个新的高度。

五个戒尺一组下去，他的整颗屁股已经被照顾了个遍，比刚刚热身之后的浅粉深了一层。李赫宰停下来，任由他小幅度扭了扭屁股。

戒尺的窄边点了点腰示意他下一组要开始了。

“六，七，唔，八，九，十。”

李赫宰用手掌贴了贴小屁股，感受了一下热度，挨打也需要循序渐进，一股脑狠抽那就是单纯的暴力。这会儿小屁股色调还是粉的，像颗刚刚摘下的水蜜桃。

“十一，十二，十三，十四，十五。”李东海向前顶了顶跨，活动了一下热腾腾的屁股。李赫宰今天下手还算轻，他还没有什么受不住的感受。

又挨了中度的三组，屁股已经是新鲜的水红色，鲜亮鲜亮的好看。李赫宰分别捏了捏两瓣臀肉，确定他没有起肿块。

“最后二十下，十个一组，准备好了吗东海？”这可不是什么善意的提醒，李赫宰在安全问题上从来就没有放过过他，李东海深知这会儿他还没有哭爹喊娘绝对不是因为李赫宰放水，而是惩罚的重头戏还没来，最后这二十下没那么好挨。

“啊！！三十一，三十二，疼，哥哥疼！三三，三四，呜呜呜，三五，好疼，三六，三七，啊啊，三八，三九，四十。呜呜呜呜呜呜呜。”

几乎是第一下李东海就已经尖叫出声，剧烈的疼痛在臀肉上炸开，何况还是不间断的挨了十下，李东海眼泪直飙，腿抖得都要站不住了。

“最后十下了，东海。”

“哥，哥哥等一下。”李东海缓了口气，抽抽噎噎地跟李赫宰打商量“哥哥，能不能，慢一点，太疼了。”

“我以为你会想着赶紧挨完赶紧结束呢，反正都跑不掉。”

李东海摇摇头，下意识地伸手去揉臀肉，刚刚还温和的屁股这会儿已经是火辣辣的疼。

“手！”手背被抽了一下，李东海赶紧放回去抓好。屁股也赶不及揉只能任它痛着。

“再撅高点，最后十下了，不准乱动。”

李赫宰扬起尺子啪的一下落在通红的臀肉上，力度和刚才十下差不多。李东海疼得直跺脚，十颗圆圆的脚趾紧扣在地板上发了白。因为乱动小腿上又被不轻不重地抽了一尺子。“四，嗝，四十，嗝，一。”

李赫宰打小孩极有章法，从肉最多的臀峰一直向下打到大腿根，在回过头来重新向下。均匀是均匀了，但是屁股统共就那么点儿地方，反反复复挨，一次比一次疼。明明力度和刚才一样，但是重来一轮痛感可不止增加了一点点。

“四十二，四三，啊，四四，疼，四五，好疼。呜哇哇哇哇。”

李赫宰把戒尺放在地上，把哭得上气不接下气的宝贝拉过来搂进怀里。让李东海两手圈住他的脖子，脸蛋贴着他的侧脸，甚至还能感觉到上面湿乎乎的潮气。

巴掌一下一下往光屁股上盖，力道倒是比之前轻多了。“呜，四十六，四十七，嗝，四十八，四十九，五十。”

李东海又往李赫宰怀里钻了钻，眼泪都抹在李赫宰睡衣上。“我知道错了，哥哥。”

李赫宰偏头亲了亲他的头发，从梯子上拿了李东海刚刚脱下来的衣服，单手揽着他往房间去。等给人穿上睡衣一颗一颗把扣子扣好才去卫生间投了两块热毛巾，一块给人擦干净脸，一块给人敷屁股。

“照片好不好看？”李东海趴在李赫宰肚皮上，一只手描在腹肌上划来划去。他挨完打听完道理，从来不记恨谁，乖乖巧巧的比挨打之前更黏李赫宰。

李赫宰隔着热毛巾给他揉屁股，另一只手在他的头上撸来撸去，李东海最近剪了短发，摸起来有些扎手，但这并不影响李赫宰喜欢把他当小孩子摸他的脑袋。“我们海海拍的照片都好看，特别是拍的我最好看。”

“厚脸皮你！”


End file.
